Feather's In The Dark
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Caroline is in a poisonous relationship but soon finds a Cure. Who is the Poison and Who is her Cure? Caroline Centerd


**Hello Lovelies.**

 **I couldn't help it, I needed to write something. This one is a guessing game. It's guess who is the poison and who is the cure ;)**

 **This time i've listed a playlist below of all the songs i listened to as this story was written.**

 **Enjoy 3**

* * *

There she stood once again watching as the two men in the ring fought out their fury.

She enjoyed the thrill of the fight, the way one ducked while the other dived in with gloved fist flew everywhere.

It was the night she fell in love, No in lust.

His clear Blue eyes glistening from the lights above the ring as he rose his arms in the air.

His bloodied lip and eyebrow still made him the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

She showed her backstage pass to gain entrance to meet him in person away from the crowds of on lookers, She wanted an autograph and nothing more but she left with his phone number and room key.

That was the start, the beginning of their violent toxic relationship.

The fights were a constant, she would scream and shout at him while he lashed out breaking things in her apartment, first was the framed photograph of them the night they met then it was the glass mirror in the hallway, soon dinner plates and wine glasses followed.

She was no longer the bubbly singer that poured her heart out on the stage of those clubs where men pined to touch her or to take her home for the night. She had changed and her friends knew it too.

Elena asked first, Was he hurting her?

He never physically laid a hand on her well not until the night he bit her while they made love, it wasn't the gently loving bite it was rough and animalistic but she ignored it,

even when she left for the bathroom after their love making and checked for bruising and found his teeth mark and blood dripping down her neck.

She ignored them, She was fine.

He wasn't hurting her, they were better.

She was lying to herself more than her friends, She knew he was her poison and she couldn't find a cure.

Then it happened, the start of the fire that would burn her so harshly.

His brother came towards her, stating that his brother would like to talk with her.

She stupidly followed forgetting what would happen if one of the men or women stood in this very club would run to him and say they caught her smiling and laughing with another man.

She smiled when he introduced himself, He was beautiful in a way that made her want to hold him within her arms as he told her about his day.

He touched her hand under the table but his hand falling lazily on her naked thigh, her cheeks flushed pink ashamed that she could even feel the heat pooling between her thighs only for him.

The woman beside him glared at her, she knew what he was doing and she hated it, she placed her hands on his cheek pulling him towards her for his lips, there shining in her face was a large rock that took up most of her finger.

She laughed inwardly at how silly the woman looked trying to scare her away.

She excused herself declaring that her boyfriend would be waiting for her to arrive home.

That part was almost true, he wouldn't be at home.

He'd be in the parking lot just like all the other times.

She walked away leaving the group of laughing men and women but the pull on her wrist caught her attention.

A note slipped into her hand by his brother, motioning with his hand to call him.

Standing beside his car arms crossed laughing at the two girls that stood before him, flirting like always made her groan, Here he went again.

His eyes caught her's a smiled spread across his lips, like he was the worlds greatest lover.

Like he would never hurt her.

He pulled her into his arms and dominantly pressing his lips against her bright red lips trying to regain his power.

She gave into him just like all the other times, his lips still sent shivers down her spine and her body still obeyed his every command.

He bid his new friends goodbye as he opened her door to his car, the note still burning within her grasp.

Two weeks. It took two weeks to call him, she had to think things over carefully, she didn't want to give people cause for rumors.

They met in a diner outside of their large town, a place none of their acquaintances would be seen.

He held her hand across the table, kissing it softly when he needed her close to him.

She glowed red in the face because his touch was like a flame that set a fire running over her skin.

She liked their little piece of heaven, he wanted her more and more with every clandestine meeting in that small diner.

She felt it within her, the way he whispered in her ear or held her within his arms.

She wanted his lips, she wanted his touch in all of her intimate places, the places only two other men had ever been.

The hotel bed was covered in satin sheets and large frumpy pillows, his naked body above hers as his bright blue eyes gazed into hers.

She could feel the rippling in her stomach that caused her to clench her thighs tightly around his waist as she fell apart beneath him, his lips trailed feverish kisses down her cheek along her collar bone, halting at the scar that still occupied her neck.

He wanted to ask about it but didn't want to ruin their moment.

He wrapped his hands around her back pulling her towards him causing her to scream out in ecstasy.

He knew one day she would scream his name and only his.

He wanted to ruin her for any other man, he wanted her body for his own, to be her king.

She lay in his arms, the smell of his aftershave lingering on her skin.

She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay in the bliss that they had found in this small town forever but she knew he'd look for her.

She climbed into the shower alone, she needed the heat to burn away her sins but it just made her want him more.

He was gone when she was finished.

He had left her alone in the hotel room that they had not long ago made mad passionate love that was so intense that she could still feel him within her.

When she arrived home he knew, he was angry and sad all in one.

He smashed their wall of photographs then he screamed through the tears, He loved her.

So he declared but she knew now that it wasn't that.

He wanted the power to control her.

He marched into the club with her trailing behind begging, pleading him not to do anything.

He stood at the table where her lover sat crowded by his friends and his fiancee.

He wanted a fight, a fight for her.

He knew his competition, they had both been in the same ring fighting different opponents.

He knew his strengths and his weaknesses, she had sat down and had to watched the tapes over and over because he knew one day they would be in the ring together.

He wanted the title and the girl but he made a deal, a stupid one.

The looser would walk away with nothing but a bruised ego and the girl but the ring would no longer be their solace.

When the night arrived for the fight she couldn't watch, she had no choice, her manager had called asking her to preform across town, away from the action, from the two men that hungered for her.

Her voice croaked as she tried to sing the songs that she sung on a regular basis, she was scared.

If he won then he would still hold the power over her but even if he lost then he would taunt her for as long as he felt like it.

She tried to concentrate but her heart wasn't in it and neither was her voice.

Her back up singer Bonnie had to take over, the frightened lamb was petrified but stole the show as she belted out the songs that Caroline sang so beautifully.

The screeching of tires caused her to jump, was he there to take her because he owned her.

Did he think she would go?

The white face that stood before her sullen eyes and his lips trembling as he spoke.

She didn't wait for Matt to call her back she ran out of the door trailing behind him.

She needed to get to him, to hold his hand and tell him that she knew what love was now, now that she had found him; Her Cure.

Arriving in his room, he smiled at her.

He reached out for her hand taking it within his own.

He abolished his girls dreams, she nearly broke his nose but he didn't care.

He gave it up, he gave it all away for her.

He didn't want the ring or the title he just wanted her.

He told her she wasn't a price and if she was then she was the damn trophy.

She remembered the cold winter air licking at her cheek as they drove into their private little town, this time they didn't need to hide their faces as they climbed from the car or hold hands across a diner table in case somebody saw them.

No, this time they held each other's hands and climbed into a booth cuddled together, sharing the strawberry milkshake that smelt like her blonde locks.

He would pepper her with soft delicate kisses while whispering his dirty thoughts into her ears.

She would smile at him as she reached her hand over her growing abdomen suggesting he lay his hand above it, a smile played on his lips as he felt the movement beneath her shirt that once belonged to him.

she wasn't a toy for his amusement, she was the sun that brightened up his day, the stars to his moon; His wife, the mother of his unborn child.

* * *

 _ **Story Playlist**_

 _ **Poison - Rita Ora**_

 _ **Firestones - Kygo**_

 _ **Wings - Birdy**_

 _ **The Funeral - Band Of Horses**_

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: Have you guessed it? Did you know who was who? I dunno what actually inspired this one, i had written in my phone about two boxers fighting for this singer but i planned it completely different but i like this, it's different and has a unique kind of touch to it.**


End file.
